Desperate Confessions
by Ferowyn
Summary: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: When Bilbo is hanging off of the cliff and Bofur can't reach him, he blurts out a confession of love


_Prompt: Bilbo/Bofur There is not enough of this ship in here. Have some fluff._

So, when Bilbo is hanging off of the cliff in the movie and Bofur can't reach him, one of them (probably Bofur - Bilbo wasn't really in a talking mood, was he?) blurts out a confession of love. Not a huge poetic thing, just a little plea he can't hold in. How would the conversation in the cave differ, when it's about reasons to stay instead of reasons to leave?

. ?thread=1262278#t1262278

**Desperate Confessions**

Horrified he watched Bilbo's fingers slide.

He fell to his knees and reached out for the hobbit's hand, but could not grasp it. Paralyzed by fear he saw the panic in Bilbo's blue eyes, saw that his second hand was also threatening to slip off.

Bofur's heart skipped a beat. "Hold on!" he begged, "Don't let go!"

He could see the hobbit mouth "Help!" yet did not hear a word. The dwarf tried to grab Master Baggins' second hand but it was wet and slippery and the fingers were sliding out of his grasp. He saw the hobbit fall and he screamed, whispered that he loved the Halfling, no longer being able to keep it secret.

Then Thorin's hand gripped Bilbo's wrist and the king heaved the hobbit back up. Bofur wrapped his arms around the small man's waist and dragged him away from the abyss, only periphery noticing how Dwalin helped their leader.

He let go of the hobbit as soon as he could bring himself to do so and from then on tried his best to avoid Master Baggins for the rest of the day, for he could not be sure whether or not the other one had heard his desperate confession.

oOo

Soon after they settled down in a cave and Bofur was assigned the first watch. He had to admit he was quite thankful for it, for after this day sleep would have made itself scarce anyway. He set himself down in the entrance of the cave, facing away from his slumbering companions. He knew, otherwise he would be watching the hobbit instead of keeping guard.

It was still pouring with rain and the constant noise soothed his troubled mind a little and soon the image of Bilbo silently pleading for help faded.

His heart had finally slowed down when he looked up and suddenly the hobbit was standing in front of him, clearly startled. It took Bofur a few moments to realize what Master Baggins obviously was about to do, considering the fact that he had his walking stick and all of his belongings with him, and the dwarf's heart rate increased once more. "Where are you goin', Master Hobbit?" he asked.

Bilbo gulped and shifted awkwardly. "I do not belong to you! Thorin was right, I should not have come. I'm going home."

Bofur gasped for air. "You can't leave! Those orcs were followin' us, they'll eat you alive!"

Bilbo sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay?" The dwarf felt rather uneasy for he still did not know whether the hobbit had heard his confession. He could not have, could he? After all it had been really loud, with the thunderstorm and the fight, and he had only whispered the words.

Bilbo did not answer for quite a long time, the awkward silence making both of them look away. Finally the hobbit apparently made a decision for he suddenly looked straight at Bofur. "I know how to read lips."

Now it was the dwarf's turn to gulp. "You understood me?"

"That's what I'm saying, yes."

Bofur realized how interesting the hair on Bilbo's feet really was, far more tempting to look at than at the expectant face.

Again they waited in silence until the hobbit spoke up once more. "Are you going to say something about it?"

Bofur squirmed, but then looked directly at Bilbo. "Will you stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't leave!" the dwarf begged.

A fine smile was playing on Bilbo's lips when he finally asked: "Why would I stay?"

Bofur plucked up all his courage. "Because I want you to. Because I don't want to lose you. Because I fell for you like a blushin' young lass." He chuckles quietly, his cheeks showing a faint shade of red. "Because I want you to stay with me – I want you to _be_ with me." He did not dare to look at Bilbo and was surprised when he heard clothes rustle as the hobbit took a seat, facing him.

"I am quite fond of you, Bofur, I have to admit, and I do feel rather flattered that I mean so much to you, but I still do not belong to you."

"Yes, you do!" the dwarf replied fervidly, not knowing what gave him the courage to do so. "You belong to us and you belong _with me_! Stay!"

Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise and he could not help but smile. "I do?"

"Yes. You're occupyin' my thoughts; you're takin' my sleep at night. I can't take my eyes off of you, Master Baggins. I am happy when you are and uneasy when you're not." He did not tell the hobbit that dwarves only love once in their life, that his heart had chosen Bilbo and that he would never love anybody else for he did not want to pressure the Halfling, but judging from the smile that flashed over his face Master Baggins knew anyway.

"Fine", the hobbit agreed. "I will stay… with you."

A huge smile lit up Bofur's features. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit and pulled the light, slender body onto his lap, cupping his cheeks. The way he was looking at him left no doubt about the sincerity and depth of his feelings. He was about to – finally! – kiss those tempting red lips when the floor gave way underneath them and he was unable to grasp Bilbo's hand once more.


End file.
